From Children To Gods
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Konan tells the story of what happened the day Pain was born and the child she had once been died to give rise to the powerful angel she has now become.


Thunder shakes the earth, mighty cracks of sound proceeding flashes of light. The ground is soaked in blood. A carpet of friends and foes lay at my feet. Attacks come at every angle. They fly harmlessly by as my body shifts and changes. I fill the air with my presence. A million wings darting in a guided path to take the lives of our enemy. They surround us. We number but three. We drench the ground stopping our foes only to be greeted by new ones. I am tiring, the battle lasts an eternity. The sun begins to fall. Shadows play across the ground. I see my comrades, to my left and right. One fighting in a rainbow of death his power takes shape of whatever he wills. The other dancing in a deadly formation, sparing with his enemy on a slight incline. Their spears smashed together with every crack of thunder. Flashing like lighting as they swoop to meat one another.

The lighting flashed illuminating the battle field completely, framing my beloved companion, my friend, my brother. Changed the blood to ruby spray as the spears found their marks. Pricing the fighter's hearts, draining their lives. They fell back slowly as if time had slowed. The force of the blow sweeps their legs out from under them. Dropping in the dyeing light. They hit, landing on the bloodied ground with a squish. I pelted towards them. A million pairs of wings folding back into one. The dark clouds churned menacingly above me. The roar of rain quickly took chase after me, threatening to stop me from reaching my goal. Energy burst through my body, I dived to my fallen companion. The rain engulfed me. It drenched my body and wings. Trapping me to the ground. Holding me together freezing me into a permanent form. But it had failed. I fell to my knees before my dying friend. His breath came in gasps, blood leaked from his lips. The orange spikes, once bright and defiant, lay in a mass around his head. Mixed with blood and tears, dull and ruined. The cruel weapon that was stealing his life, jetted out of his chest like some kind of sick flag, catching the last weak rays of the setting sun.

His blue eyes fixed on me with an imploring stair. I knew what he asked there was no need for words between us. I grabbed the cold spear and ripped it from his body, tossing it aside like the trash it was. Blood gushed from the wound, adding to the blood already spilt. Churned into the mud by the rain. His eyes slowly dulled and glazed over. His body sank down as the last breath left his body and his eyes closed.

Behind me, I heard a scream of agony. But this was not one of death but rage. I did not turn there was no need. A flash of multicolored light followed by a splash of warm liquid hit my back and painted my wings. I don't move. I can't. I feel as though the spear is lodged in my chest. There is a squish beside me as another falls to their knees. I glance over at him. He is drenched in blood; his strange grey eyes are fixed on our dead friend. He clenches his fists and screams to the heavens. I feel as though someone is crushing my chest. There is a searing white flame in the center. It burns and cuts. The pain is unbearable. I want to rip open my chest and scream in agony. It is hard to breath. I clench my fists and lock my teeth. The tears run down my face. I can't take it. I feel myself rip apart. The pain dies away, ice runs through my veins. The rain-washes everything away. My eyes cloud and the tears slowly stop. My feelings are gone; I can feel nothing but cold rain on my skin. My body is ice, my heart frozen. My mind clears. It feels empty, vacant, no feelings or desires. I am blank.

My companion moves his eyes are narrowed the strange grey ripples have returned to his eyes. He lays his hands across our fallen companion, his rainbow chakra glows around his body. The multicolored chakra flows out from his hands and covers our comrade. Their eyes snap open both with the grey ripple pattern. We stand up all together. They are glaring at the other fighter. His headband is not like the other enemy's. It is that of a friend. We know him. He was a friend. We fought side by side; he shared rations with us when food was scarce. It was no surprise. This was a suicide mission. We had become too strong and now our superiors feared us. We had to die so they sent our friend to make sure we did not return. The pressure returned but soon was turned to ice. They would get their wish we would not return to camp. I removed a kunai from my weapons bag and turned to face my friend. Looking into one another's eyes, we brought the blades quickly across the symbols on our headbands. There was a shower of sparks and a deep gash in our headbands. The rain died away.

"I am no longer human; I have grown up from a child into a God. I will no longer go by human name. I am no longer Nagato, I am Pein." His eyes were stern and emotionless. I did not care. It did not matter. I would follow him no matter what he did or said. If he was a God, I was his angel. "Hai, Pein-sama." I replied as we left. The clouds blocked out the stars. A cloud passing in front of the moon reflected in a pool of blood.


End file.
